L'amour dans la haine Amor en medio del odio
by Lily P. Cullen
Summary: Hermione... Una chica fria e insensible que a pesar de ser muy hermosa se siente completamente sola... ha sufrido mucho en la vida... pero Él llegara a cambiar eso?


Pov Hermione

Estoy sumida en este abismo de oscuridad, no se cuantos días tengo aquí, solo sé que estoy huyendo de todos, de él y de mi misma.

Tengo miedo, ya que el me sigue porque dice amarme pero no fue lo que me demostró, mi padre también me persigue pero él por su deseo de matarme, y mi hermana por protegerme. Pero yo no quiero que ninguno de ellos me encuentre lo que quiero es simplemente comenzar una vida nueva al lado de mi bebé, eso es lo único que deseo. Aún recuerdo todos los sucesos ocurridos, las razones de todos y lo diferente que era mi vida. Recuerdo, mi hermoso cabello largo, rizado y platinado mi figura, toda yo, extraño eso, mi cabello, ahora está lleno de tierra enredado y opaco, nada lindo.

Por donde comenzar? Pues bueno es obvio que por el principio así que así empieza todo…

-Hegmione tenemos que ignos él ya va paga allá-Dijo Alessia

-Si, pero no podemos salig de aquí, chicas como lo hacemos?-Le contestó Thalie. Yo estudiaba L'acadèmie Beauxbatons y allí tenia a mis dos mejores amigas. Alessia y Thalie. Nos acabamos de enterar de que el Señor Tenebroso va a Hogwarts. Aquí todavía no lo saben pero yo lo sé porque mi padre está allí, si, mi padre es un mortifago y es de los más fieles que siguen al Señor Tenebroso. Debo encontrar a mi hermana Luna para poder largarnos de una vez de aquí e ir a Hogwarts a buscar a Draco. Draco es mi mejor amigo, y bueno lo conozco porque el es hijo de Lucius Malfoy, que es el mejor amigo de mi padre. Desde que nacimos nos conocemos y, el se fue convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo ya, que él y yo sufrimos cosas casi iguales hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y esta no será la excepción estare con el en la guerra y no me importa si está con el Señor Tenebroso o con Potter lo único que importa es estar con él. Ya vi a Luna, está con sus amigas hablando y riéndose están todas paradas en circulo así que camino rápidamente y empujo a una de sus amigas que me estorbaba y la halo del brazo hasta llevarla a donde nadie nos escuche.

-Auch!, ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?-

-Luna el Señor Tenebroso ya está en Hogwarts debemos irnos ya, si es que iras o si no me iré yo a buscar a Draco-

-Te dije que iría contigo y voy a ir-

-Bien, primero hay que salir de aquí pero ¿Cómo?-

-Ya se, sígueme-

watch?v=uNgS4quboXw&feature=relmfu

Y la seguí, hasta que pasamos por muchos lugares y llegamos a las afueras de la academia y ya que habíamos traspasado la barrera anti-apariciones nos desaparecimos, para reaparecer a medio km. de Hogwarts, yo llevaba una chaqueta y un pantalón negro y Luna llevaba un pantalón negro con una blusa negra y una chaqueta color oro.

Y así corrimos lo más que podíamos, como si de ello dependieran nuestras vidas. Cada vez estábamos más, y más cerca de Hogwarts, cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca pudimos ver que por el bosque prohibido estaba totalmente sumido en la oscuridad. Nos acercamos más, y lo que vi fueron túnicas negras, mascaras y magos… oscuros, eso significaba que allí estaba El Señor Tenebroso y los mortifagos, y por el puente que estaba conectado a Hogsmeade estaban los carroñeros apenas acercándose un poco al lugar. Corrimos todavía más a prisa hasta que ya estábamos acercándonos a los mortifagos. Llegamos por detrás de ellos y ellos al ver quienes éramos se apartaron para dejarnos el paso libre, ya que todos ellos saben quienes somos, y estamos muy por arriba de ellos, aunque no seamos mortifagas somos hijas de uno de los más cercanos a Voldemort y por ello, somos más que ellos. Voy buscando a Draco con la vista pero no lo veo, hasta que llegamos más adelante y Voldemort está allí mirándonos, junto con mi padre, Bellatrix Lestrange, Snape, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy y, junto a ellos está Draco mirándonos.

-No esperaba que nos acompañaran esta noche- Nos dijo El Señor Tenebroso y pude sentir como Luna se estremecía y tensaba con tan solo escuchar su voz, ella siempre es así de miedosa, aunque también debo reconocer que yo también tenia algo de miedo

-Vamos, vengan no pasara nada- Nos dijo y avanzamos hasta llegar a donde él y pude notar que Draco me miraba disimuladamente preocupado, ya que él creía que estábamos en Beauxbatuns completamente seguras pero no, estábamos allí en donde dentro de unas horas o minutos se desarrollaría la peor guerra que el mundo mágico haya conocido.

-Hace cuanto tiempo que no las veía, bueno, a ti Hermione, te vi hace tan solo unos meses. Pero a ti Luna, si que tiene mucho que no te veía ¿Vinieron a unírsenos?- Era obvio que fuero si o no debía responder si, ya que si no, seria capaz de matarnos en este mismo momento así que opte por responder

-Si, mi Señor, usted lo sabe, somos fieles a usted- Le respondí yo

-Me alegro que piensen de esa forma-

-Mi señor, cuando será el momento?- Preguntó uno de los mortifagos al cuál yo no conocía. Voldemort volvió su cabeza hacia él y le dijo

-Yo daré la orden de ataque cuando lo decida!-

-Pero lo mejor será hacerlo!- Lo siguiente que vi fue como Voldemort dijo un "Avada Kedavra" para después ver a ese mago caer muerto.

-Si, en que estábamos?- Dijo volviéndose hacia nosotras

-Entonces estarán conmigo?-

-Oh!, pero claro mi señor no debe ni molestarse en preguntar- Le respondí yo, ya que Luna no podía ni hablar del miedo que tenía

-Bien, será un verdadero honor contar con ustedes para la batalla- Y diciendo eso pasamos junto a Draco y nos quedamos allí paradas mi padre nos miro por un insignificante segundo eso me dio a entender que, después de todo estaba un poco preocupado de nosotras.

Draco simplemente nos miro y no dijo nada. Esperamos unos minutos que fueron demasiado largos para mi, el saber todo lo que pasaría tenia que admitirlo, miedo, eso era lo único que podía sentir pero no me deje llevar por ello y no sabia si estaría realmente de su lado, en donde Draco estuviera yo iría con el.

-Ustedes se quedaran conmigo Hermione- Me susurro Bella

-Bien, lo haremos Bella- Luego vimos como Hogwarts se cubria de una especie de capa transparente para proteger a la escuela de todos aquellos quienes quisieran entrar o salir.

-Jaj, no aprenden… es una pena-

-Pero mi señor, no deberíamos esperar?, mi señor- Dijo un mortifago para después hacer una reverencia y hacerse para atrás, Voldemort lo miro y luego volvió su cabeza hacia Hogwarts lo miro por unos segundos

-Comiencen- Dijo y todos comenzamos a lanzar hechizos para poder romper esa barrer, empezó a escucharse un ruido de que ya estaba a punto de romperse pero era demasiado fuerte, así que Voldemort decidió lanzar un hechizo, fue muy fuerte, ya que este si logro romper la barrera. Y así todos comenzaron a correr hacia Hogwarts Bella se desapareció junto con Luna y conmigo, reaparecimos en el patio de Hogwarts y luego comenzamos a entrar a la escuela. Lanzábamos hechizos a todo el mundo yo buscaba a Draco y por ninguna parte lo veía, supongo el abría ido a buscar a Zabini y a Goyle. Seguí atacando junto con Luna y de repente ella me tomo del brazo y desaparecimos de allí para reaparecer en algún lugar del castillo

-Hermione, Draco debe estar buscando a Zabini y Goyle-

-Ya lo se! Pero en donde se metieron esos idiotas!-

-El Señor Tenebroso le ha encargado a Draco que evite que Potter obtenga la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw-

-Y en donde estará la maldita diadema!-

-Él dijo algo sobre una sala de los menesteres-

-Claro, la sala esa, Draco me hablo de ella en alguna de sus cartas, pero en donde demonios estará?-

-Yo se, en donde está- Dijo una tercera voz que yo reconocí enseguida

-Parkinson! Sabes en donde está la sala esa?-

-Si, síganme las llevare- Corrimos detrás de ella como cuando veníamos hacia Hogwarts. No me importaba matar no luchar contra nadie si no encontraba a Draco lo tenia que encontrar. Corríamos pero muchos se estaban interponiendo en nuestro camino así que comencé a lanzarles muchos hechizos para que se quitaran o desmallándolos de repente Luna me tomo del brazo impidiéndome el seguir corriendo

-QUE! Que pasa Luna?-

-Hermione, El Señor Tenebroso me dijo que, si Draco no podía impedir que Potter obtuviera la diadema, tu y yo deberíamos completar esa misión-

-QUE?-

-Si, por eso debemos encontrarlos- Y diciendo eso, comenzó a correr y yo detrás de ella todavía seguíamos a Parkinson y llegamos a una puerta

-Aquí es… es deben…. Entren- Entramos y vimos como Pansy corría lejos de allí. Entramos sigilosamente y pudimos ver como en una de todas esas pilas de cosas inservibles la diadema volaba y caía sobre una así que Luna corrió en silencio subió rápidamente, ya que ella era experta en escalar y antes que Potter llegara a la cima Luna ya estaba bajando con ella en su mano para después tomar la mía y correr. Estoy segura que ni él ni su amiga Weasley nos vieron así que seria más fácil ya que no nos perseguirían estábamos en la parte de atrás y vimos a Draco, Zabini y Goyle mientras esté último hacia un hechizo de fuego y se desprendía una enorme serpiente de su varita, luego se hiso más grande y el intento hacer que ya no saliera más pero no podía parar y ya nadie podía controlar el fuego intentaba ir a ayudar a Draco pero había un muro de fuego el cuál si yo intentaba cruzar me quemaría así que estaba intentando apagarlo con un hechizo de agua pero era demasiado fuego, Luna también intentaba ayudarme pero ni siquiera entre las dos lo podíamos controlar, y luego vi que Potter y sus amigos los agarraron y se los llevaron, ahora lo que teníamos que hacer era salir de allí nosotras así que le dije a Luna que corriera detrás de mi, yo iba lanzando hechizos de agua para librar tan solo un poco el paso pero aun así podía sentir como las llamas llegaban a casi rozar mi piel, sentía como algunas gotas caían de mis sienes hasta mi mejilla y luego caían, ya casi al final cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta. Entonces las llamas nos estaban alcanzando me caí y la diadema conmigo Luna me tomo el brazo y corrimos no me importo que Potter encontrara la diadema o quien lo hiciera solo quería salvar mi vida, pero yo quería regresar para ver si Draco estaba bien pero Luna no me lo permitía tomaba mi mano fuertemente impidiendome correr hacia el lado opuesto entonces las dos frenamos y Luna volteó a ver hacia en donde estaba la sala y vimos entonces que Potter había visto la diadema y la estaba destruyendo. Luego nos escondimos para que ellos no nos vieran, y escuchábamos atentamente.

-Es la serpiente, es el último, ella es el último horrocrux-les decía a los hermanos Weasley

-Entra en su mente, Harry, descubre en donde está, si lo hayamos, tendrá la serpiente, será su fin-

-Ya se en donde está- Y diciendo eso, corrieron y Luna y yo pudimos salir de nuestro escondite. Pero al salir, vimos que Draco ya no estaba

-Ya no está, Hermione-

-Ya lo vi…-

-Ahora que haremos? En donde más puede estar?-

-No lo se Luna, pero hasta que lo encontremos debemos pelear- Y yo me disponía a avanzar cuando su mano me detuvo

-Hermione ¿De que lado debemos estar?-

-No lo se, quizá debamos estar del lado de Potter-

-Porque estaríamos del lado de él?-

-Porque le salvo la vida a Draco, de algún modo debemos ayudarlo aunque sea un poco-

-Pero ya lo hemos hecho y creo que mucho-

-Cuando?-

-Cuando hice que la diadema callera de tus manos-

-¿Tú hiciste que esa llama casi me matara?-

-Necesitaba que sucediera así, ya que eso lo está ayudando-

-Bien, yo nada importa, pero creo que por ahora no es momento de estar en su lado, debemos esperar a encontrar a Draco para poder hacer algo, si decide quedarse me quedare con él, y no se si tú también quieras quedarte pero si el decide que no, yo iré detrás de él-

-Bien, yo también me quedare en donde él esté-

-Bueno, vamos a buscarlo- y diciendo eso corrimos y no sabíamos a donde solo sé que esta vez si que estaba atacando mucha gente-

watch?v=TOdhEcOASuY&feature=fvwp&NR=1

Estábamos en el patio había gigantes y toda clase de cosas que estaban de lado de Voldemort y yo no sé como Potter piensa ganar esta batalla todo el mundo me lanzaba hechizos así que decidí que era hora de seguir buscando a Draco en vez de estar aquí y corrí no sabia si Luna me seguía, tan solo esperaba que ella no muriera esta noche, no esta noche, no así. Corría entre los escombros, ya me había librado de tres acromántulas cuando me di cuenta que efectivamente Luna me seguía Luego le lanzaron un hechizo que ella no vio y callo al piso, dudaba si volver o no por ella, ya que no me debía detener, pero pensé, ante todo es mi hermana, mi sangre y lo único que tengo al igual que Draco y la debo proteger así sea con mi vida al igual que ella lo ha hecho conmigo, y regrese por ella a ayudarla a ponerse de pie y cuando volví mi vista hacia donde íbamos un gigante nos miro y nos atacó, vi que Potter iba pasando él vio lo que pasaba y lanzó un hechizo y le gigante calló,yo lo mire y el miro mis ojos le agradeci con una mirada y luego siguió con su camino. Supe entonces que aunque lo odiara sin razón alguna, le debía la vida de mi hermana y la mía, nos pusimos en pie y seguimos corriendo, corríamos buscando a Draco y no lo veíamos y yo me estaba volviendo loca porque no lo encontraba necesitaba saber si seguía vivo o no… No, no el no moriría yo seria capaz de dar mi vida por él. Corrí todavía más y mi mirada indicaba desesperación, desesperación de no poder encontrar a Draco. Luego un hombre lobo nos comenzó a perseguir

-Ahhhh!- Grito Luna cuando el hombre lobo halo su brazo y se la quería llevar

-No!- Grite yo y luego dije- Desmaius!- Y el hombre lobo callo desmayado

-Estas bien?-

-Si, vamos hay que seguir buscando a Draco- Entramos en lo poco que quedaba aun del castillos y vimos a varios estudiantes yo no les preste atención hasta que uno de ellos se interponía en mi camino

-Depulso!- Grite yo apuntándole con mi varita y el callo lejos golpeando su cabeza en el muro, quizás estuviera muerto no lo se, ni me importaba, luego todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

-Era mi hermano maldita!- me grito uno de los estudiantes para después escuchar

-Bombarda!- y la pared junto a la cuál íbamos pasando Luna y yo se derribo cayendo sobre nosotras, no pude reaccionar enseguida pasaron tal vez unos minutos segundos, no lo se pero cuando pude abrir mis ojos sentí que todo me daba vueltas y sentía un terrible dolor en mi cabeza, después sentí que mi brazo me dolía terriblemente así que me senté y toque mi cabeza con mi mano y genial! Lo que me faltaba mi cabeza está sangrando, no le doy importancia e intento ponerme en pie pero no puedo, respiro hondo y lo vuelvo a intentar y esta vez si lo consigo así que una vez de pie me apoyo contra unos escombros y recargo allí mi cabeza cierro los ojos y trato de que mi cabeza no duela tanto masajeando el área en el cual sentía el terrible dolor cuando ya me siento mejor abro mis ojos y busco a mi hermana… No está, no la veo, tiene que estar allí así que me paro y busco entre los escombros, pero no está, por Merlín ¿¡Que voy a hacer!

-Luna!, Luna! LUNA!- nada, nadie me responde me paso una mano por el cabello y pienso que debo hacer.

-Debo buscar a Draco, y también a Luna… Maldición!- comienzo a caminar rápidamente y busco mi varita para defenderme… No, no, no! Demonios! Debió haberse caído cuando hubo esa explosión así que ahora debo regresar a buscarla y eso hago corro, lo más rápido que puedo y cuando llego la busco, busco entre los escombros pero no la veo y para terminar, me duele terriblemente el brazo. Cuando estoy a punto de rendirme, la veo allí tirada en el piso, corro hacia ella y la tomo, cuando menos tengo algo con lo cuál defenderme. Corro de nuevo para buscarlos pero, no los veo y me preocupa un poco que Luna ya no este viva pero pensando en eso veo a lo lejos la cabellera de Draco, es algo inconfundible así que corro más y más fuerte

-Draco!- Él voltea me mira y corre hacia mi para abrazarme

-Creí que habías muerto- me susurro

-No, pero estuve cerca en varias ocasiones, yo creí que tú quizás si, pero Luna!, ella no se en donde está y si le hicieron algo?-

-Shhh… tranquila ella está bien está con Pansy ella las vio y Luna estaba consiente pero Pansy creyó que tú no y… creí que habías muerto-

-Que bien, Luna si está viva, Draco yo estoy bien solo… dime ahora que es lo que haremos-

-Bien, yo me quedaré aquí a luchar pero tú, Luna y Pansy deben desaparecerse de aquí porque podrían morir y yo…-

-Alto, yo no te dejare, no me iré recuerdas? Los mejores amigos siempre estarán juntos-

-Hermione, entiende debes irte no quiero que resultes más herida de lo que ya estás… mírate! Estas toda sucia y lastimada, una niña como tú no debería estar aquí, debes irte-

-No, no lo hare aquí me quedare hasta que todo esto termine porque no es tan solo por ti, es también porque mi padre está aquí, porque ya quiero que todo esto termine!-

-Bien, como veo que no te iras… estamos del lado de Potter… no lo olvides, quédate conmigo y no te separes de mi lado-

-Bien- Y diciendo eso todos los que estábamos allí salimos en donde todos peleaban y comenzamos a luchar todos los mortifagos me veían despreciablemente por lo que hace unas horas había dicho de ser fiel al Señor Tenebroso

-Tomphson!- Voltee y vi a nada más y nada menos que a Greyback

-No se supone que estabas con el Señor Tenebroso?-

-Las cosas cambiaron- Le respondí

-Eres una traidora!, al igual que tú, Malfoy- Y vimos a Rabastan Lestrange que enseguida se lanzó contra Draco y comenzaron a pelear, Luego Greyback también comenzó a lanzarme Crucios y yo trataba de evitarlos, él era demasiado bueno y rápido sabia que quizás no podría sola contra él, pero debía confiar en mi o si no el me mataría de repente él se aventó sobre mi y mordió mi brazo

-Ahhhh!- Fue un grito desgarrador que provenía de mi garganta sentía terrible, no soportaba el dolor, Draco volteo y pude ver en sus ojos la desesperación entonces se volvió hacia Rabastan y lo único que hiso fue

-Avada Kedavra!- Fue un tiro certero por parte de Draco para que él callera muerto y luego avanzó hacia Greyback que yo ya había conseguido quitarme de encima y comenzó a luchar ahora con él Greyback intento matar a Draco y cuando vi que lo conseguiría hice acopio de toda la fuerza que pude tomé mi varita y le lancé un Desmaius, después el callo en el piso y Draco corrió hacia mi como si fuera su salvavidas en el gran y profundo mar se agacho y reviso la mordida que tenia hiso un par de hechizos desesperado de saber si lo conseguiría o no y luego de eso yo sentía que su veneno ya había parado y que simplemente me dolía, cuando Draco vio que lo había logrado agacho la cabeza, subió mi brazo y beso en donde tenia aun la herida.

-Estarás bien Hermione- Me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la frente después me ayudo a ponerme en pie y continuamos luchando con todos los mortifagos que se nos cruzaran en el camino, hasta que escuchamos una voz dentro de nuestras cabezas, dentro de todos, todos se tapaban los oídos, es que era un dolor horrible en la cabeza con cada palabra que pronunciaba sentí la necesidad de sostenerme de algo y me recargue en un muro había allí

-Han peleado con valentía, pero, en vano,- se escuchaba el eco de cada palabra- yo no deseo esto, cada gota de sangre mágica derramada, es una grave perdida, por lo tanto le ordeno a mis fuerzas, que se retiren, en su ausencia, dispongan de sus muertos con dignidad… Harry Potter, ahora me dirijo directamente a ti, esta noche permitiste que tus amigos murieran por ti en lugar de enfrentarme en persona, no hay una peor deshonra, encuéntrame en el bosque prohibido y has frente a tu destino… Si no accedes a esto matare hasta el último hombre, mujer y niño que trate de esconderte de mí-

Y diciendo esto todos los mortifagos se desaparecieron, Draco y yo fuimos a buscar a Luna, Pansy, Zabini y Nott que estaban sentados en un rincón de donde estaban todos nos sentamos con ellos y vimos como Potter entró con sus dos amigos, ellos vieron algo y luego se apresuraron a ir allá, al parecer alguien de su familia murió. Y luego vimos a Potter acercarse un poco para después dar media vuelta y salir de allí

-Ah! Asi que ustedes son las hermanas Tomphson no?- Nos dijo un hombre de edad avanzada al cual yo no conocía

-Si, como sabe quienes somos?-respondió Luna

-Oh, lo siento soy Horace Sloghurn fui uno de los profesores de su madre mientras estudio aquí. Y reconocería a las hijas de la linda Annabellle en donde sea son muy parecidas a ella en especial tú- dijo señalándome- Tienes los mismos rasgos el pelo, los ojos y la forma de la cara eres igual a ella-

-Oh, eso era lo que siempre decían-

-Si, bueno hasta luego ha sido un honor conocerlas, aunque las circunstancias no la mejores-

-Si- y diciendo esto se fue

-No puedo creer que estemos vivos-Dije yo

-Si, yo tampoco, ha sido una noche demasiado difícil y todavía quizás falte lo peor- Dijo Nott

-Cierto, no sabemos que decida Potter ni lo que pase así que será mejor comer algo ya que me empieza a doler la cabeza de que hace un día no como nada - Dijo Pansy

-Hermione, déjame ver bien lo que te hiso el maldito de Greyback- Dijo Draco tomando mi brazo y retirando la manga de la chaqueta para ver como tenia la marca de sus dientes en mi brazo se veía terrible pero al menos lo más importante que era el veneno Draco lo detuvo, solo sangra un poco como es natural, me duele, pero nada más importante después lo atenderé bien, ahora lo importante era ingerir algo de comida para tener fuerza para lo que posiblemente seria la continuación de la batalla.

Luego de un rato pude ver a Potter caminando solo, se dirigía al bosque prohibido, quizás no fuera una noche tan larga ahora yo estaba tomando algo, no sabía ni lo que era pero tampoco era como que me importara ya que me moría de hambre.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era de día había amanecido yo estaba sentada sobre algunos escombros viendo todo el velico paisaje toda clase de criaturas muertas, gente muerta algunos quizás no, no lo se estaba viendo pero sin mirar estaba muy absorta en mis pensamientos, no sabia que habría pasado con Potter, con Voldemort, con los mortifagos y, con mi padre desde que entramos al castillo no lo había vuelto a ver y había buscado en muchos lugares para ver si no estaba herido o muerto pero, no era un alivio el saber que no estaba allí, o quizá no porque el que no estuviera en donde busque no significaba que estuviera vivo.

Estaba muy alto hasta lo más arriba que todavía seguía en pie del castillo, y desde allí pude ver a lo lejos a los mortifagos no sabia que pasaba así que me puse en pie y baje mientras varios también iban saliendo del castillo y para cuando llegue al patio Voldemort ya estaba allí con todos los mortifagos y un semi-gigante que según pude ver llevaba a Potter cargando, había muerto, pude ver a mi padre casi hasta adelante junto a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, me miraba con reproche y odio en la mirada, estaba furioso y significaba que si no moría antes, el personalmente me mataria.

-HARRY POTTER….ESTÁ MUERTO!- grito Voldemort

-NO!...NO!- Grito Ginny Weasley que por lo que he sabido es la novia de él, que terrible perdió a su amado debe ser terrible.

-SILENCIO!- Grito Voldemort

-Niña tonta! Harry Potter murió… a partir de hoy tu fe estará mejor… conmigo- Luego se volvió hacia sus mortifagos y les dijo

-HARRY POTTER MURIO!- Y ellos comenzaron a reír muy felices

-Si! Llego el momento de su juramento… únanse a nosotros… o morirán-

-Draco!... Draco…- Dijo Lucius llamando a su hijo

-Draco… ven- Dijo Narcissa y Draco avanzo hacia ellos

-Oh! Bien hecho Draco… Bien hecho- Le dijo Voldemort luego le dio un abrazo y el siguió el camino hacia sus padres.

-Luna!... Hermione!.. Vengan aquí conmigo- Yo mire a Luna y ella a mi vi su mirada indecisa y yo le negué lentamente con la cabeza pero aun así ella avanzo hacia nuestro padre

-Oh! Luna, bien sabia que eras fiel a mi-

-Hermione!, ven aquí!- Me dijo mi padre y Voldemort me miro con sus ranuras de ojos rojos

-No- susurre y Luna me miro preguntándome con la mirada ¿Qué haces? Y Draco me miraba insistente y con miedo

-¿Qué?- Pregunto mi padre

-No, dije que no-

-Oh! Hermione ¿No estarás con nosotros? Lamento eso, entonces morirás con todos los demás, es una pena una bruja tan buena como tú me abría sido muy útil pero, es lo que tú decidiste- Y yo sabia que probablemente moriría si no lo había hecho durante la noche ahora si que lo haría. Después de eso todo se quedo en silencio los mortifagos me miraban y escuchaba que se decían unos a otros "Traidora" "Siempre lo supe" "Es igual a su madre, una traidora", luego un chico que estaba cojeando se acercó un poco a él

-Debo admitir que esperaba algo mejor- Y seguido de eso se escucharon las risas de los mortifagos retumbar y luego perderse en el viento

-Y ¿Tú como te llamas jovencito?-Dijo Voldemort

-Neville Longbotomm-Dijo el Y otra vez los mortifagos comenzaron a reírse, pero esta vez con más fuerza

-Bueno… Neville te encontraremos algún trabajo en nuestras filas…-

-Quiero decir algo- Dijo Neville, a lo que Voldemort hizo un gesto de desagrado

-A ver Neville creo que quedaremos fascinados con lo que vas a decirnos-

-No importa que Harry este muerto…-

-Calla Neville- le dijo algún chico

-Las personas mueren a diario… amigos, familiares… si, hoy perdimos a Harry, pero sigue aquí, adentro, con Fred y Remus, Tonks… Todos… su muerte no fue en vano… la tuya si- Dijo a Voldemort a lo que el rió- Porque estás equivocado, el corazón de Harry latia por todos, por todos nosotros… esto no ha acabado!- Empuñe aun mas fuerte mi varita ya que esto seria la continuación, cuando de repente vimos como Potter caía de los brazos del semi-gigante que lo cargaba y le lanzo un hechizo a la serpiente de Voldemort que ella hábilmente esquivo y abrió su boca mientras Voldemort aun no creía lo que sus ojos miraban, HARRY POTTER VIVIA!, luego Potter corrió hacia el pasillo y Voldemort al reaccionar le lanzaba hechizos de fuego.

Los mortifagos al ver que Potter no estaba muerto como pensaban, muchos comenzaron a huir

-Vuelvan!... A donde creen que van?- Les dijo Bella, y en eso Potter corría lo más rápido que podía por sobre los escombros, entramos al castillo corriendo y Kingsley, el ministro de magia puso un hechizo que Voldemort enseguida quito haciendo volar a un chico muy lejos, luego a lo lejos pude ver como los Malfoy se marchaban junto con mi padre y Luna, ellos me estaban abandonando, eso no me sorprendía después de todo así era casi siempre pero, Draco volteó y pude ver que trataba de regresar conmigo pero su madre lo llamaba y él haría lo que sea para al fin terminar con esto y lejos de todo, también vi como Zabini, Nott y Parkinson se tomaban de las manos y desaparecían, todos ellos me habían dejado sola, bien, a final de cuentas así siempre estoy.

Luego todos los mortifagos comenzaron a atacarnos, yo me defendía lanzando hechizos hacia todos lados, ya ni siquiera sabia que hechizo era él que lanzaba estaba demasiado perdida, estaba luchando pero mi cabeza aún seguía perdida, tanto así, fue que no me di cuenta que dos crucios venían directamente hacia mi y cuando los vi era demasiado tarde como para poder esquivarlo lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor inmenso que hacia que me salieran varias heridas y me doliera todo, me di cuenta que uno era de Bella y otro de Rodolphus Lestrange, los dos lo hacían como si con ellos consiguieran matarme

-Vete, yo la matare!- Le dijo Bella a Rodolphus el cual se marcho enseguida a pelear con los demás, después dejo de aplicarme el hechizo y solo me miro con todas las fuerzas que pude me levante y la encaré

-Jajajajaja aún crees que podrás luchar conmigo Hermione?-

-Se, que moriras!- y así comenzamos a luchar yo le mandaba todo tipo de hechizos al igual que ella a mi de repente ella me mandaba los hechizos muy seguido y yo ya no le podía responder de igual forma y cuando vio que ya no resistiría mucho tiempo ella comenzó a reírse histéricamente y me dijo mientras me seguía atacando

-Ay, la nenita de mamá no puede con la bruja mala?- me dijo haciendo su típica voz "inocente"-Eres igual a tú madre, que deshonra debe ser para tu padre-

-No me compares con mi madre que yo no soy como ella-

-Oh!, pero claro que si, no te ves físicamente eres igual, el vivo retrato de ella, y también en la forma de pensar, ella no era como tu hermana, creo que de ella si, que debe estar orgulloso tu padre jajaja eres lo mismo que tu madre por melin! Casí se podría decir que eres ella!-

-Callate! No me compares con la maldita de mi madre! Entiendes yo no soy como ella en nada, ella, nunca habría matado nada ni nadie pero yo sí, y si no me convertí en mortifaga como tú fue porque tenia mis propias razones-

-Como sea, esto se acaba aquí!- Me lanzó un Avada Kedavra mientras yo le lanzaba un Depulso y las dos lo sosteníamos, pero ella estaba más fuerte que yo y tuve que esperar para poder correr mientras ella se desaparecía yo corría muy velozmente pero escuchaba su risa lejos y de repente cerca y luego muy lejos y cuando creí que en verdad estaba muy lejos se apareció frente a mi y Rodolphus regreso ya que yo le lancé un hechizo y empezamos a luchar ambas pero esta vez yo le iba ganando y estaba claro que ella no estaba dispuesta a que yo la matara así que los dos estaban luchando conmigo, yo no podía, los dos eran de los mejores, mis piernas comenzaban a flaquearme cada vez veía más borroso y sentía que con cualquier hechizo que me tocara haría que callera desmayada y Bella se dio cuenta así que abrió sus ojos muy grandes y me comenzó a lanzar hechizos demasiado rápido hasta que yo me repuse y le comencé a lanzar hechizos como ella a mi se veía desesperada, yo le estaba ganando y no iba a para hasta que ella ya no existiera así que le lancé un Depulso y ella callo muy lejos luego le lancé un hechizo que la hiso convertirse muy lentamente en una piedra y después un Diffindo que hiso que ella se partiera y muriera. Seguí luchando con más mortifagos, en eso pude ver como Potter y Voldemort caían desde la el lugar más alto del castillo y volaban a través de el hasta que desde lo lejos pude ver como descendían en medio del patio para librar una terrible lucha de hechizos mientras que por una de las escaleras bajaban los hermanos Weasley mientras eran perseguidos por Nagini cuando de repente salió de la nada un chico y le corto la cabeza a la serpiente matándola así, ese era él último horrocrux que tenia Voldemort ahora solo hacia falta que Potter lo pudiera matar y todo por fin habría terminado vi, que cinco mortifagos atacaban a una pobre chica que ya estaba demasiado lastimada, la matarían así que lancé otro hechizo al mortifago con el cual luchaba para después ir a ayudarla éramos las dos contra cinco, era buena pero aun así, no la podía dejar así que comencé a correr mientras la halaba del brazo para que me siguiera y cuando pasamos por una pared y pude ver que ellos estaban justo en donde necesitaba lancé un bombarda máxima, la pared se derrumbo haciéndolos caer mientras yo soltaba a esa chica y continuaba mi camino topándome con muchos mortifagos que me querían matar puesto que para ellos yo era una traidora, no importaba yo estaba segura que podría con ellos, pero ya no sabia que era lo que hacia, era como si alguien más que no fuera yo estuviera controlando mi cuerpo.

Cuando me descuide me hirieron, ya estaba bastante herida pero seguía en pie fue entonces cuando pude ver… había terminado, frente a mis ojos Voldemort se desintegraba lentamente todos dejaban de luchar y yo podía sentir las gotas de sudor frio que recorrían mi frente, nunca había estado más adolorida que en este momento pero, por fin todo había terminado, vi a Voldemort caer, hasta no quedar nada, nada de él, todos sus motifagos al ver eso, bueno los pocos que quedaban ya, se desaparecieron, huyeron al igual que mi padre y los Malfoy para tratar de que no los metieran en Azkaban. Pasado un rato yo me quede sentada en algún lugar del castillo alejada de todos, ellos tenían a alguien, amigo, familiar o lo que fuera con quién "festejar" o llorar esto pero yo no, solo me quede allí aguardando a que el dolor cesara para poder ir a… no lo se, a algún lugar, pero, no tenia dinero ni nada ¿A dónde podría ir? Mi padre si, tan solo me acercaba a la casa apuesto a que me mataría, no se ni como estará Luna espero que él no la halla matado Draco, en donde estará? No lo se pero apuesto a que se lo llevaron muy lejos de aquí, espere un rato más hasta que una chica iba pasando por allí y se acercó a mi

-Gracias-

-¿Gracias?... ¿Cómo porque?-

-Por ayudarme hace rato con los mortifagos-

-Ohhh así que eras tú, es que no vi tu rostro cuando lo hice-

-Si, bueno como te dije antes, Gracias sin ti, estaría muerta ahora-

-No importa-

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no vas adentro, con los demás?-

-Es… estoy esperando a que tan siquiera me pueda poner en pie, ya que hace rato lo intente y me caí porque aun sigo muy débil-

-Si, se te nota-

-¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que hacías en esta batalla?... Bueno, quiero decir que debido a tú acento francés, no eres de Inglaterra, debes ser de Francia ¿No? Entonces ¿Que hacías aquí?-

-Eso… No te incumbe-

-Cierto, me agradas-

-Mhmm..-

-En donde te quedaras?-

-No lo se, no tengo a donde ir-

-Porque no vienes con mi hermana y conmigo?-

-No, yo no acepto caridades de nadie-

-No es una caridad, es un agradecimiento, ya que me salvaste de la muerte segura-

-Tampoco los agradecimientos-

-Por Merlin! Te estoy ofreciendo un lugar en donde dormir y sanarte! Yo nunca haría eso así que acéptalo! Demonios!-

-Bien, acepto, iré contigo pero solo un rato y después me iré-

-Bien… oh! Por cierto me llamo Daphne… Daphne Greengrass-

-Hermione, Hermione Tomphson-


End file.
